


Подработка

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Подработка

Магнус был обычным уличным парнишкой из трущоб Чайнатауна. Он перебивался случайными заработками, карманными кражами и жил сегодняшним днем. По-другому — никак. Он ведь всего лишь голодранец.

Вообще в современном Нью-Йорке жизнь делилась ровно на две составляющие: ты либо богат и катаешься, как сыр в масле, либо беден, точно крыса, и тусуешься где-то на помойке. Третьего не дано.

Потому каждый день Магнуса представлял из себя нечто вроде квеста. Справишься — перейдешь на новый уровень и доживешь до завтрашнего дня. Облажаешься — и ты покойник.

Смерти он не боялся, только переживал за своего кота Мяо. Как тот справится, если вдруг Магнуса не станет? Ответа он, конечно же, не узнает. Потому оставалось только одно: приложить все силы, чтобы его питомец не лишился своего хозяина.

И пока что им везло. Возможно, потому что запросы были не столь велики: пачка сигарет, еда и крыша над головой во время холодов. Да и кражами Магнус промышлял лишь в те моменты, когда не удавалось заработать. Как, например, сегодня.

Он весь день слонялся по городу, предлагая свои услуги в тех же местах, что и обычно. Помочь на разгрузке в порте, убраться в мотелях и забегаловках, заняться торговлей, что угодно, в общем-то. Но город будто сошел с ума! Близилось какое-то политически важное мероприятие, из-за которого город буквально заполонили туристы и важные шишки. Не протолкнуться. Так что число ищущих работу значительно увеличилось, а новоприбывшие соглашались на еще более низкую оплату, чем брал Магнус.

Из-за этого он поплелся на Пятую авеню: там если не найдешь работу, то хотя бы сможешь кого-нибудь обчистить. Именно к последнему и склонялся Магнус. Когда он выспрашивал, нет ли какой работы в отеле «The Langham», то был уверен, что ему откажут, но, если его впустят, то хотя бы можно будет столкнуться с кем-нибудь из богатеев и стащить бумажник.

В этот раз швейцар наотрез отказался пропускать его на территорию отеля. Магнус уже было расстроился, подумав, что даже спереть ничего не выйдет, когда к нему подошла просто сногсшибательная красотка.

— Привет, — ухмыльнулась она, рассматривая Магнуса, как товар.

— Добрый вечер, мисс, — вежливо ответил он, хотя ее взгляд ему не понравился.

— Слышала, ты ищешь работу. Какого рода услуги предоставляешь?

Магнус стиснул зубы, понимая, что его приняли за дешевую шлюху, но грубить той, кого можно было очистить, — как минимум идиотизм.

— Я разнорабочий, — ответил он. — Могу что-нибудь починить, убраться, дотащить тяжелый багаж.

— Как скучно, — надула она губки. — А что-нибудь более интересное в твой прейскурант не входит?

Кот потерся о его ноги, голодно мяукая. Они ничего не ели со вчерашнего утра, из-за наплыва людей дела не шли, так что ему предстояло сохранить свою гордость и ходить с голодным брюхом минимум еще один день, либо же наступить себе на глотку и оказать этой красотке те услуги, о которых она мечтает. А, при всем своем раздражении, Магнус бы солгал себе, если бы не признал, насколько она хороша.

— Если вы уточните, какие именно услуги вас интересуют, то, думаю, мы сможем договориться, — с вежливой улыбкой ответил он.

— Секс, конечно же, — фыркнула девушка.

— Это я понял, но мне нужно понимать конкретные пожелания. Не хотелось бы в последний момент узнать о вашей склонности к излишней жестокости или странным игрушкам.

— Рада, что ты сговорчивый, — хмыкнула она. — Секс нужен не мне, а брату. И его придется уговаривать, потому что Алек ханжа. Так что все на твой откуп: на что его разведешь, то у вас и будет.

Магнус прищурился, с подозрением глядя на нее.

— Почему бы ему просто не заказать шлюху в отеле? Подобные заведения готовы удовлетворить даже самый притязательный вкус своего постояльца.

— Я же сказала, Алек ханжа. Он не спит со шлюхами, а по тебе видно, что ты не из таких. В тебе есть дерзость и наглость. Думаю, ты его зацепишь.

Сказать, что Магнус удивился, — это не сказать ничего. Подобные семейные взаимоотношения, мягко говоря, изумляли.

— И сколько вы мне заплатите?

— Пятьсот баксов достаточно?

Более чем. Черт, да на эту сумму он сможет арендовать комнату на всю зиму и даже немного запастись едой.

— Если недостаточно, то твое все, что ты утащишь у моего брата, — она ехидно ухмыльнулась. — Но часы не трогай, за них он тебя из-под земли достанет и голову оторвет.

Эта семейка казалась все причудливее и причудливее с каждой минутой.

— По рукам, — согласился Магнус.

Девушка бросила хитрый взгляд на него, затем на его кота, и ответила:

— Блохастого можешь взять с собой. Алек оценит. А пока идем, отмоем тебя, как следует, и подберем наряд поприличнее, чем эти лохмотья.

— При условии, что одежду выбираю я сам, — твердо решил Магнус. — Не собираюсь выглядеть нелепым пингвином в мрачном фраке только потому, что вам так захотелось.

— Без проблем.

***

Эта странная барышня оплатила один из номеров, куда Магнус должен был пригласить ее брата. При этом ему было предоставлено три часа, за которые он должен был искупаться и принарядиться. Магазин при отеле был полностью в его распоряжении, все счета по итогу включатся в общую стоимость Лайтвудов (той самой девушки и ее брата).

Пользуясь случаем, Магнус не только искупался сам, но и отмыл Мяо, заказал в номер еды и даже выбрал очень крутые, по собственному мнению, вещи. А еще украшения. Бижутерию, конечно, но он был счастлив и чувствовал себя гребанной Золушкой. Шлюховатой такой Золушкой, которой после бала придется хорошенько отработать все, что она задолжала Фее Крестной.

Его новая знакомая Изабель позвонила Магнусу и велела спускаться в ресторанчик при отеле. Эта встреча заставляла нервничать. Алек представлялся уродливым и капризным снобом, а секс с ним — настоящей каторгой.

Но Магнус ошибся, кто бы только знал, как он ошибся! Александр Лайтвуд оказался самым милым и робким существом на планете, а его внешность ничуть не уступала сестре. Они втроем беседовали весь вечер обо всем и ни о чем, весело шутили и делились историями. А когда Изабель ушла под благовидным предлогом, оставив их одних, между Магнусом и Алеком воцарилась напряженная атмосфера.

— Я… эм… понимаю, почему ты здесь, — подал голос Лайтвуд, — но я уже объяснял Иззи, что меня не интересуют интрижки. Я ищу того, кто предназначен мне судьбой.

Магнус ощутил укол сильнейшего разочарования, услышав прямой отказ. А ведь он еще даже не попытался ничего предпринять. Но вот мысли Алека про мифического «того самого» звучали почти как бред.

— А как ты узнаешь, что встретил нужного человека? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Есть теория о том, что родственные души связаны красной нитью судьбы, их так или иначе будет притягивать друг к другу. И иногда можно увидеть знак или подсказку, указывающие на твою пару.

— И ты уже видел какой-то знак? — догадался Магнус.

— У моего соулмейта есть кот или кошка. Они живут вместе, как настоящая семья. Так мне приснилось, по крайней мере.

Магнус поперхнулся вином и закашлялся. Чертова Изабель! Так вот почему она предложила эту сделку Магнусу.

— У меня есть кое-кто в номере, с кем я хотел бы тебя познакомить, — откашлявшись, сказал он.

Взгляд Алека был скептическим, но все же любопытство и надежда перевесили.

***

Что ж… Магнус действительно оказался чертовой Золушкой! Потому что он вышел замуж за самого настоящего принца! Правда, вместо хрустальной туфельки у них был кот Мяо, но эти детали и несоответствия делали историю не просто сказкой, а самым настоящим фактом. Фактом их жизни.


End file.
